


No More Sharks

by KatLeePT



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Octavius is still a little bit confused, but he knows one thing for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Sharks

        It's been explained, but still, Octavius can't understand why he's not the "real" Octavius. He remembers the power, prestige, and wealth that came with his position, the hard decisions that built his legend, and every war and sacrifice. He remembers being unable to trust any one for his foes and enemies alike were like sharks after his blood and position.

        His life isn't like that now. Larry says it's because he's not the General. Octavius still isn't sure, but he knows one thing for certain: As long as he has Jedediah, his world will never be full of sharks again.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
